My personal best new trainer fics - UPDATED
by Total reviewer
Summary: My personal best New trainer fics reviewed! The authors are on my fav authors list. Now updated and revistited!
1. Default Chapter

Rateings 

Ratings

By Total Reviewer

Ok people, listen up! Recently, I've found out that a vast growing number of Pokemon fanfics turn out to be ones about a new trainer starting off. As a few authors and guests to fanfiction.net like to read these, I've decided to sum up my favorite ones, in order to give a few guidelines to people wanting to read these hard to write, but very rewarding stories, here are my personal best, check them out if you're a new trainer fan, (they'll all be in my favorite authors list)or if your considering writing a New Trainer fic yourself. Stay tuned for more of my personal best from other genres (like romance, horror ect) of Pokemon fanfiction. So here they are! The elite, the best. My personal top five Pokemon New trainer Fanfictions. Read them and review them!

MY BEST

A new quest….Author – Sensei

This one's a bit of a masterpiece. Like Link 2000's Johoto Journey, this fic incorporates adventure with laugh out loud humor. It follows the quest of Youkai and his starting Pokemon – A jigglypuff. Unlike the majority of new trainer fics, it includes team rocket, as most should, but don't. Not only do Jesse and James make an appearance, but also two new members – Bonnie and Clyde (I think). Sensei also uses Link 2000's policy of allowing fanfiction.net authors and guests to be part of the fic. He also extends this, letting an author choose the name of a new Pokemon that he found. It was a coincidence that the winner was Link 2000. Who named it Phoenix. Anyway, this is a great fic that has absorbed me, even though it only has two chapters so far.

MY SECOND BEST

Johoto JourneyAuthor – Link 2000

My review: I'm not sure that he/she meant to spell Johto like Johoto, but this new trainer fic is ace. Set in the land of Johto, the new trainer begins his journey from the place called New Bark Town, this fic is slightly similar to Pokemon Gold, Pokemon Silver, and Pokemon Crystal. Unlike most new trainers in new trainer fics, the trainer is by no means a perfect, loving, caring trainer who always wins his battles, he is an enthusiastic trainer, but regularly makes mistakes and loses battles as much as he wins them. But is also a lot different, English author Link 2000 seems to make his/her fic according to how he/she wants it. But does welcome comments and suggestions. Also, you can become a trainer in the fic (a policy which has been used by other new trainer authors). He/she also incorporates a good blend of humor into the fic, making it a joy to read. Also its updated regularly, check it out now.

MY THIRD BEST

A new trainer: The story of AlexiaAuthor – The Crest of dreams

My review: Another brilliant New Trainer fic. The crest of dreams has written a fic that is well written, and very un-linear (it changes a lot). It is good to see the fic set in Kanto (the land that Pokemon's Red, blue and yellow were set in) instead of Johto, but still incorporating the new 100 Pokemon. Unlike Johoto Journey, where the trainer is mostly on his own with his Pokemon, Crest of dreams has designed the fic so that three trainers go around together, making it a lot more interesting and friendly. Events happen quickly, so the fic is fast paced, and the Pokemon information in it is accurate. So far, its on chapter 3, but I'm sure that another one will follow soon. Read it now, you'll be glad you did.

MY FOURTH BEST

The adventures of newbie trainer in Johto, MikeAuthor -[ll Growlithe ll][1]

I like this fic a lot. Around seven or eight chapters of action and brilliance. Like so many new trainer fics, this fic is set in the land of Johto. It is very long, but very rewarding and quite inspirational. The trainer – Mike goes around the Pokemon land of Johto with his friends, and most of the time, there's non-stop action. This fic has drummed up a healthy number of reviews and a few regular reviewers. I like it. I like it a lot, and you should too. Read it now.

MY FIFTH BEST

Scyther SamanthaAuthor – Aqua

This one's a new fic on the scene. And in my opinion, its original and unique. Unlike all of the other new trainer fics that I've gone over above, this one is not told from a real-time point of view, but told as if it was being read from a diary, or described to some friends. Aqua also doesn't pass up the chance to have a rare Pokemon for the trainer, Sam to start with. Sam, or Samantha starts with a Scyther and she and her friends Jen and Zen (something like that anyway) travel across Johto trying to get into the Johto league. Although its new, I think its great. In fact, I'm going to read it again. Original and entertaining, and most of the time, that's all you want.

Ok, that's about it. What did you think? The authors of them will all be on my favorites list, so find them and read their fics. You won't be disappointed. Then come back and review this, telling me what you think of my choices. Think you know better ones? I'm not stopping here! I'll replace any if you want me too! But really, you'll enjoy these, just like I did.

Total reviewer, signing off.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53183



	2. UPADTED NEW TRAINER FICS

Rateings 

Ratings - Revisited

By Total Reviewer

Right then people, I'm back! Its time for my update of my personal best New Trainer fics! And changes have been made I can tell you. New fics have been added, ones taken away, places have been changed due to chapter additions and quality. Bear this in mind. I don't judge a fic on what the title is, or if the spelling or grammar's bad, or if the font's unreadable, or if there aren't any paragraphs. I judge it on how it makes me feel at the end of it. Sure, spelling and grammar and punctuation might come into that, but as long as I can read it, we're laughing. If you have a new trainer fic to recommend, or if you dare to argue with my judgement, then feel free to post a review. I'd be only too happy. Here they are – the elite.

KEY-------(pp) means previous position, where they were before,(ne) means new entry

MY BEST

The adventures of newbie trainer in Johto, MikeAuthor -Mystical Mew(pp)-4

Main character – Mike (nice, popular guy)

This fic will literally blow your mind. Since the last review fic by me, the author has changed his name to Mystical Mew and has uploaded more chapters. Loads more. These aren't rushed chapters used only so that they jump to the top of the Uploaded chapters list on the Pokemon fic board, they are carefully co-ordinated, one's you can read to the end, and as usual, full of action to rival A new trainer: The story of Alexia, and Humour that would fit well into Johoto journey. He even got 'Blue9tiger' (in my opinion one of ff.net's most successful authors) to become a regular positive reviewer. Quite simply, this is the best there is around. If Sensei's quality little 'A new quest…' wants to regain his number one spot he needs to upload chapters. Just a few though. Try about sixteen long ones. Only then would his be as long and as deeply involving as this work of art. Well done, Mystical Mew!

MY SECOND BEST

Johoto JourneyAuthor – Link 2000(pp)-2

Main character – Link (Very funny person, you just can't help both liking and feeling sorry for him)

My review: Make no mistake, Link 2000 has pulled off a real, well, like I think they say in England (where he comes from) a real corker. Link, the Queen would be proud! Basically, its all about a Johto Pokemon/Gold based fic. There's a strong blend of action involved, and a massive streak of humor. As many reviewers quoted 'random acts of stupidity'. Apart from Mystical Mew's amazing fic, I think that this one has the most reviews. Not surprising really, when you get eight chapters of quality. From what I gather, he's taken notice of pretty much all of the suggestions posted to him. Amazing. He uses his own policy of fic making the ff.net authors become trainers. As he says, there's a bit of a waiting list, but you'll be included sometime, leave your name and leave the rest up to him. He does humor in such a way that it doesn't mess up the action, a skill most authors haven't got working yet (My fav bit was when he was trying to get to the Pokemon Center, others like the bit when he caught his first Pokemon). Really, this is a bit good. Keep going!

MY THIRD BEST

A new trainer: The story of AlexiaAuthor – The Crest of dreams(pp)-3

Main character – Alexia (kind, caring person)

My review: Yet another masterful New trainer fic. This fic is very un-linear and has the potential to go even farther than before, if it would only be updated. Its original, fast-paced and quality It tells the story of Alexia going out on her Pokemon journey into Kanto (which is a nice change from Johto). Unlike many other New Trainer fics, like Johoto Journey, where the trainer is mostly on his own with his Pokemon, Crest of dreams has designed the fic so that three trainers go around together, making it a lot more of an interesting and friendly atmosphere. As I said before, event happen quickly and the fic is very fast-paced and The Crest of Dreams is sadly underrated as some people think that the speed of the fic is bad (still a healthy amount of reviews though), and the Pokemon information in it is very accurate (deals with levels and attacks). So far, its on chapter 3, and hasn't been updated for a while, but I'm sure that another one will follow soon. Read it now, you'll be glad you did.

MY FOURTH BEST

Orian's journey Author – Dee Simms(ne)

Main character – Orian (likable, honest person)

Don't be fooled by the fact that there's only one chapter so far. That chapter is really long and should keep anyone entertained. A new entry, and recommended to me by the man himself (which just goes to show how you can become one of the Elite five just by letting me know your out there), and well recommended, I would say, seeing that its clearly great. Reviewers to his first and only chapter (loads of them, its amazing) have commented on the way that it changes due to the fact that its seen through different people's eyes, including Pokemon's unlike others. Where its either a fixed character, or a narrator. Its length and skill made me dead impressed. Pure brilliance.

MY FIFTH BEST

A new quest….Author – Sensei(pp)-1

Main character – Youkai (A funny, skilled likable person, caring as well)

Despite falling from the top due to lack of chaptering, I still love Sensei's fic more than most others (I think that these fics fit into my best 95%, I've read loads). Its another of those fics that include great humor as well as great action and a great storyline. The main character in this fic is Youkai, a nice, likable funny guy. Unlike the majority of new trainer fics, it includes team rocket, as most should, but don't. Not only do Jesse and James make an appearance, but also two new members – Bonnie and Clyde (I think). Sensei also uses Link 2000's policy of allowing fanfiction.net authors and guests to be part of the fic. He also extends this, letting an author choose the name of a new Pokemon that he found. It was a coincidence that the winner was Link 2000. Who named it Phoenix. Anyway, this is a great fic that has absorbed me, even though it only has two chapters so far. Adding a few more like these will get you back up at the top Sensei, DON'T GIVE UP!

Ok, that's about it. What did you think? The authors of them will all be on my favorites list, so find them and read their fics. You won't be disappointed. Then come back and review this, telling me what you think of my choices. Think you know better ones? I'm not stopping here! I'll replace any if you want me too! But really, you'll enjoy these, just like I did.

Total reviewer, signing off.


End file.
